sims3petsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sforster123
A few things... #I didn't steal your wiki or hack your account or do anything you have accused me of doing. I adopted your wiki. Wikia allowed me to do that automatically via an implemented feature. #Your permanent block was based on your disruptive behaviour. You clearly aren't using your wiki constructively and from what I've seen, you're annoying a lot of people. So really, you have no right to say that I'm not using my power constructively because if anything, this is to knock some sense into you. #I have requested that the wiki is closed as it obviously serves no purpose other than to cause further disruption. Whatever staff decide is right, I'll respect but you need to realise that your behaviour is not okay (based on your block on TSW) and making threats like this won't help you in the slightest. I have enabled you to edit your talk page. The block will not be removed because of your behaviour then and now. Lastly, you don't own this wiki, Wikia does. You just had bureaucrat flags there so you could manage the wiki and you abused them. Complaining to everyone won't help so give it up already. [[User:GEORGIEGIBBONS|'GG']] • iTalk • 18:52, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, but could you just hand me the administrator rights? =) Because without them, I cannot even train to be an administrator because I wouldn't know what to do. Thank you, Sincerely, Rose ::Yes, I am. (: Thank you for giving me the rights. --RoseGui (talk here) 16:10, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::No, I can't. You did many things wrong there and you don't meet the requirements to be an admin. Sorry, --RoseGui (talk here) 16:48, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sforster, I got loads of people to sign our administration training! ^_^ Leave that incident to the past, it doesn't matter now. We have a whole wiki to work in now. (: Best wishes. --RoseGui (talk here) 12:23, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Haha. ^_^ Have you handed me the administrator rights already? --RoseGui (talk here) 12:31, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::What's a PA? (: And you haven't yet given me the administrator rights. :c --RoseGui (talk here) 12:35, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, sure! ^_^ I would love to be a personal assistant. --RoseGui (talk here) 13:39, March 25, 2012 (UTC) hi I don't know what you mean 1358 (Talk) 12:56, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :ok 1358 (Talk) 13:05, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry, but you did spam Georgie's talk page and you did harass him. I can't unblock you against Georgie's reasons, that wouldn't be right. Anyways, I know this wiki has a great future. ^_^ --RoseGui (talk here) 13:42, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::You haven't yet given me administration rights. ;_; --RoseGui (talk here) 14:46, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Uh, you haven't given me any admin rights yet. :/ —Random Ranaun (Talk to me!) 19:53, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Erm... what are partial admin rights? I didn't know they existed, but... Can you give me more info on them? -- DanPin 20:09, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Ban Repeatedly bothering RoseGui isn't going to get you unbanned... —Random Ranaun (Talk to me!) 04:19, March 26, 2012 (UTC) But Why are you doing this...? I didn't spread any rumor about you and you should thank me for bringing all those people who want to volunteer in here. Rose What? How so? Rose I'm not being cocky, I'm just helping you out. =( Rose Why would you want to know? :O --RoseGui (talk here) 16:43, March 27, 2012 (UTC) It's 17:48 in here. --RoseGui (talk here) 16:48, March 27, 2012 (UTC) No, I live in Portugal. You just asked me what time it was in Portugal. ._. --RoseGui (talk here) 16:52, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Bothering other users Hi Sforster. When we gave you your rights back here, it wasn't so you could then mess with other users besides Georgie. If you are unable to get along with RoseGui or any other user, please do not interact with them. Don't threaten to block them if they're not doing anything wrong, and don't edit their user pages—editing other people's user pages is just in bad taste. Continuing to interact with other users like this will result in you losing your rights again here, so please move on from these disputes. Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 16:53, March 27, 2012 (UTC) *No, that's not a good reason for blocking someone. Blocking is a tool to enforce policies, not to get rid of people who you don't like. If you don't like someone on your wiki, just ignore them. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 17:09, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Policies We could start working on the policies for this wiki, don't you think? --RoseGui (talk here) 17:31, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Wut "No longer needed"? That's not really a good reason to remove someone's admin rights. You should be thanking me, RoseGui and I helped get all the new members for this wiki. :/ —Random Ranaun (Talk to me!) 19:17, March 27, 2012 (UTC) RE:Stolen Wiki The user didn't steal your wiki, he adopted it in Community Central, and is only helping, not stealing your wiki. If you keep doing stuff like this, you will have your rights removed again, and if you keep blocking people like this, it might end us as being you blocked. You cannot block a contributor simply because you don't like them. If you disagree, then please send a message to , thanks —'Sam Wang' 05:54, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Another thing: you cannot edit other user pages, just imagine if people vandalize your one; you do not really own a wiki, founders are only responsible for it, see Ownership for it —'Sam Wang' 05:58, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Admin, not a leader Admins are only just responsible for a wiki, not a leader of everything. You don't have access to many higher rights, listed in . Nobody stole your wiki - you said he stole your wiki as an excuse because you don't like him, and that's not right. If you continue, it will result in a global block by staff, meaning you cannot edit anywhere in Wikia. Though I don't have any high privileges here, but I'm just warning you; once staff because fed up of giving warnings, then you will realize you've done something wrong...but it's no use to argue or regret anymore —'Sam Wang' 08:26, April 8, 2012 (UTC) This Wiki and you Here are somethings I'd like to say 1. You only made this wiki to get back at Georgie and gave them a block for no reason. 2. This Wiki is all it's saying is it's closed if thats so ask the wiki staff to remove this wiki to stop wasting space. 3. You are unfit to have Admin powers since one you blocked someone who didn't do anything but Adopt the wiki which happens if all admins are inactive, and a member of wiki staff gave you a warning! --Xxgreenbunnyxx (talk) :I've made this user into an admin of The Sims Rumors Wiki. Link: A list of Admins of my wiki MM777 (talk) 22:41, December 22, 2012 (UTC) You have admin rights in my wiki We shall be a team in The Sims Rumors Wiki. Please contribute there. MM777 (talk) 22:17, December 22, 2012 (UTC) RfA Sforster123, you have an RfA to close at Sims3pets Wiki:Requests for adminship/*1234165234s* today. Please return.